C'est leur destiné !
by gsr45
Summary: Une nouvelle fic sur Grissom et Sara principalement, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration pour la finir, j'ai donc besoin de vous, pour savoir si j'abandonne ou pas. Lisez et dites moi, ce que vous en pensez.


**C'est leur destinée**

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Par ce qu'en y pensant bien, Los Angeles et San Francisco sont dans le même Etat depuis bien des années, alors pourquoi attendre ce fameux séminaire, pour qu'ils se rencontrent, je reste persuadée que leurs chemins se sont croisés bien avant, et que l'on ne peut pas aller contre son destin._

_GSR45_

**Chapitre 1 : Septembre 1972 - Point de vue de Grissom :**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 16 septembre 1972, il y a un mois, j'ai fêté mes 16 ans, je suis en congés pendant encore une semaine, après je travaillerais en tant que légiste à Los Angeles, mais pour l'instant, je me promène dans les rues de Tamales Bay. Je cherche un banc au calme pour reprendre ma lecture.

Les journées sont belles en cette fin d'été, je sors d'un parc d'attraction, je viens d'assouvir ma passion pour les montagnes russes, je vois une femme assise sur un banc, je la trouve très pâle. Je m'approche d'elle, je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ce sentiment pour cette femme, alors que je ne la connais pas, et que je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je sais que je dois l'aider.

Je m'avance lentement d'elle, je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

GG – Bonjour madame.

Elle me dévisage, mais ne me répond pas.

GG – Je peux vous aider, vous n'avez pas l'air d'allez bien.

MS – Et bien en fait, oui…

Son visage se contracte, et elle se tient le ventre.

GG – Madame que vous arrive t'il ?

MS – Je suis enceinte, et ma fille veut voir le jour maintenant.

GG – QUOI ?

J'étais abasourdi par la nouvelle, j'avais bien remarqué son ventre arrondi mais de là, à penser qu'elle accoucherait ici sur ce banc en pleine rue.

Je repris sur moi, et composa le numéro des urgences. Le temps que les médecins arrivent, je suis resté à ses cotés, pour lui tenir la main, et la rassurer en lui certifiant que tout ce passerait bien.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je voyais l'ambulance arriver toutes sirènes hurlantes, et se garer juste devant nous. Un homme et une femme sortirent du véhicule, en les voyants, la femme à mes cotés me serra la main dans la sienne un peu plus fort.

Je la regardais, d'un regard que je voulais rassurant, mais je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours.

GG – Rassurez-vous, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains maintenant.

MS – Vous venez avec moi ?

GG – Je ne peux pas, je dois aller…

Elle me jeta un regard noir, je ne le savais pas encore, mais ce regard, je le verrais plusieurs fois dans l'avenir. Dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'elle me suppliait silencieusement de ne pas la laisser seule, même si c'était avec des médecins.

GG – D'accord, je vous accompagne.

MS – Merci.

Les infirmiers s'approchèrent avec un brancard pour l'installer dessus, lui prodiguer des soins et contrôler le rythme cardiaque de son bébé. La jeune infirmière appela l'hôpital le plus proche, pendant que l'homme auscultait la jeune femme, elle me serrait toujours la main. Après qu'ils se soient assurés que tout allait bien, ils la montèrent dans l'ambulance, avec moi à l'arrière il y avait un ambulancier, la femme conduisait le véhicule. Pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'hôpital, elle fit crier les sirènes.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à l'hôpital, la femme, dont je ne connaissais toujours l'identité, fut emmenée en salle d'accouchement, salle où je ne pouvais pénétrer.

J'attendais depuis une heure en salle d'attente, lorsqu'une infirmière vint me voir, et me dit que l'on me demandait dans la chambre 169. Je trouvais bizarre le numéro de la chambre, le 169, alors que nous sommes le 16 septembre : 16-9, serait-ce un signe, non, je ne crois pas en ces choses là.

Sans un mot, je me dirige vers la chambre de la jeune maman.

Les rapports entre les personnes n'avaient jamais été mon fort, et encore une fois je me retrouvais pétrifié à l'idée de parler à une autre personne, j'étais un solitaire. Je fis donc demi-tour, une infirmière marchait dans ma direction, je lui donnais la peluche que j'avais acheté pour le bébé, un gros ours qui portait un petit t-shirt sur lequel, il y avait écrit « je suis quelqu'un de bien ».

Je remerciais l'infirmière de bien vouloir donner la peluche, à la jeune maman. Je partis vers la sortie de l'hôpital et repris le cours normal de ma vie.

Je savais que tôt ou tard, je recroiserais la vie de cette jeune femme, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était où et comment. Je savais qu'un lien venait de se créer entre le bébé et moi, pour des raisons que j'ignorais pour le moment.

L'infirmière entra doucement dans la chambre de la jeune maman, ne voulant pas la réveiller si elle dormait, mais elle était assise dans son lit, et elle regardait sa fille avec des yeux débordant d'amour. Elle lui remit le cadeau que je lui avais confié quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui expliqua que j'étais trop timide pour venir la voir, la jeune maman fut déçue que je ne fasse pas connaissance avec sa fille, et qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler Sara en voyant le livre que je tenais sous le bras.

Effectivement, j'étais un passionné de lecture, et en ce moment l'œuvre que je lisais, était de Sarah Fielding. Elle accepta la peluche en promettant de raconter l'histoire de sa naissance à sa fille, Sara Sidle.

**Chapitre 2 : Août 1984 - Point de vue de Sara :**

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je viens de vivre le pire jour de ma courte vie, j'ai douze ans, ma vie n'a jamais été idyllique mais c'était la mienne, je vivais au milieu d'un père alcoolique et violent, qui s'en prenait souvent à ma mère, qui elle se laissait faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou pour une raison que je ne connaitrais probablement jamais, elle a répondu aux coups de mon père, et l'a frappé mortellement au ventre avec un couteau.

Et puis, il y a nous, leurs deux enfants, mon frère, Andrew, qui a quatre ans de plus que moi. Il n'est pas là en ce moment, donc il ne sait pas encore ce qui se passe chez nous. Et moi, Sara, je suis cloitrée dans ma chambre depuis prés d'une heure.

Je comprends ce qui se passe, ils sont arrivés toutes sirènes hurlantes devant la maison, les policiers, les médecins urgentistes, les pompiers, on dirait une fourmilière devant la maison, chacun sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Puis de ma chambre, je vois une voiture banalisée arrivée plus calmement que les précédentes, une femme en descend, elle est accompagnée de mon frère. Elle s'arrête discuter à coté d'un policier.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers l'entrée de la maison pour retrouver Andrew, mais je vois le corps inerte de mon père allongé par terre, à ses cotés, il y a un homme, enfin un homme, on dirait un enfant, je sens que ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je suis comme une statue en voyant le corps ensanglanté de mon père.

Mon regard se dirige lentement vers l'homme qui prend des photos de mon père, je me demande pourquoi il le photographie sous tous les angles, il parle dans un enregistreur, il dit tout ce qu'il voie.

L'homme a un visage poupin, des yeux bleu lagon, et des cheveux ondulés brun, je lui donnerais pas plus de vingt, il a l'air si jeune. Il me regarde, et je reste statufiée par son regard scrutateur, on dirait qu'il me connait, qu'il essaie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé simplement en me regardant silencieusement.

Je romps la connexion de nos yeux, quand Andrew arrive dans la cuisine avec la dame, il s'approche de moi et me prend la main, on se dirige, sans un mot, tous les deux dans le jardin derrière la maison, Andrew me demande de m'assoir ce que je fais sans lui poser de questions, je sais qu'il va me dire des choses qui ne vont pas forcément me plaire. Il prend place sur les marches à coté de moi, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et commence à me parler doucement.

AS – Est-ce que ca va ?

SS – Hum, hum.

Mon regard est perdu dans le jardin, je nous revois mon frère et moi en train de jouer au milieu des fleurs de maman. Je sais que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, nous étions heureux tous les quatre.

AS – Tu sais maman est malade.

SS – Hum, hum.

AS – Il faut qu'elle se fasse soigner.

SS – Hum, hum.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre, et puis de toute façon il ne me posait pas de questions, alors je l'écoutais.

AS – Tu vas devoir aller avec l'assistante sociale, qui est venue avec moi.

Je lui lance un regard assassin noir, que je tiens de mon père, je ne le sais pas encore, mais plus tard ce regard assassin pourra me servir.

SS – Je veux rester avec toi.

AS – Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

SS – Pourquoi, tu es mon frère ?

AS – Oui, et je t'aime énormément, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi

Je retire sa main qui est toujours sur mon épaule, je me lève, je suis en colère.

SS – Alors tu m'abandonnes… toi aussi ?

AS – Non, Sara ne pense pas ça.

SS – C'est pas grave, vas vivre ta vie, tu as raison, et laisses moi seule… toute seule.

Sans un regard de plus pour lui, je me suis tournée en direction de la maison, et je suis partie dans ma chambre préparer des vêtements. J'ai pris un sac de sport, qui trainait dans le fond de mon armoire, de colère je l'ai rempli des premiers vêtements que j'ai trouvés dans mes tiroirs, sans me poser la question de savoir si ils allaient avec le temps que nous avions.

J'ai descendu l'escalier une nouvelle fois, je portais mon sac à bout de bras et mon ours en peluche dans l'autre main, sur la dernière marche, je vois que le corps de mon père n'est plus par terre mais désormais sur un brancard, il est recouvert d'un drap blanc. Je passe devant mon frère sans un regard pour lui, je vais directement vers la d'assistante sociale.

SS – Je suis prête, on y va ?

AS – Sara ?

SS – Quoi ?

Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, et je lui fais sentir par les éclairs que je lui lance.

AS – Je viendrais te chercher.

Je me retourne sur lui, j'ai les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, mais je ne fais pas un pas en sa direction.

SS – Ouais.

Je sors pour la dernière fois de notre maison, et je vais attendre l'assistante sociale près de sa voiture. Je vois ma mère, elle est avec un policier à coté d'une voiture, elle a les mains liées dans le dos par des menottes. La tête baissée, elle a les yeux rivés au sol, elle est comme perdue dans un monde.

Je monte dans la Ford de l'assistante sociale, je tourne une dernière fois le regard sur mon frère, puis la voiture démarre. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois, avant très longtemps, mais ça je ne le saurai que bien plus tard.

**Chapitre 3 : Mai 1998 - Point de vue de Grissom**

Je suis dans l'avion, qui m'emmène à San Francisco, le directeur du labo de Las Vegas, labo dans lequel je travaille depuis quelques années en tant qu'enquêteur de niveau 3, m'a demandé, sans me laisser le choix, d'intervenir en tant que spécialiste en biologie.

J'aurais préféré rester à Vegas, car les meurtres ne s'arrêtent pas par ce que je ne suis pas à Vegas, j'ai des enquêtes et des expériences en cours, et le directeur du labo, que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça, m'envoie jouer les professeurs à des étudiants boutonneux, qui vont se pavaner devant moi pour leur future carrière.

L'avion amorce sa descente, ma ceinture est bouclée, j'attends impatiemment que l'appareil s'immobilise sur la piste. L'atterrissage s'est bien passé, maintenant, je regarde les valises défiler devant moi en attendant de récupérer mes trois valises, car pour un mois de congrès, il a fallu que je me trouve des vêtements en conséquence.

Décidément ce voyage ne commence pas très bien, j'ai eu un gros problème pour faire tenir mes valises dans le coffre du taxi. Maintenant nous sommes coincés dans les bouchons, et en plus, il me fait écouter une radio qui diffuse des chansons à la « mode », chansons que je n'écoute jamais, je préfère le jazz à la musique de maintenant.

Nous voilà enfin arrivés à l'hôtel, je ressors tant bien que mal mes valises de ce satané coffre et les dépose sur le chariot que le groom de l'hôtel approche de moi. Il me suit jusqu'à l'accueil, je demande la clef de la chambre qui m'est réservée.

GG – Bonjour, je suis Gil Grissom, vous devez avoir une réservation à mon nom ?

Standardiste – Oh, bien sûr, je vais regarder le registre… Je suis désolée, je ne vois aucune réservation à ce nom.

GG – Vous pouvez vérifier à nouveau, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme de l'accueil plonge à nouveau, son nez dans le registre de l'hôtel.

Standardiste – Je suis vraiment confuse Monsieur Grissom, mais il n'y a aucune réservation à ce nom.

GG - Je vais demander des explications à mon supérieur.

Je m'éloigne du comptoir de la jeune femme, et téléphone à mon patron. Judy la secrétaire m'apprend qu'il est parti, je lui demande alors si elle peut m'aider à distance. Heureusement que Judy est là, encore une fois, j'aurais dû me douter que Le chef du labo ne savait pas travailler.

Je reviens à pas de loups vers la jeune femme.

GG – Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce vous pourriez regarder si vous avez une réservation au nom du laboratoire de Las Vegas, s'il vous plait ?

Standardiste – Voici la clef de votre chambre.

Je pris la clef, remercia la jeune femme et partis vers ma chambre afin de me reposer quelques heures avant de rencontrer les étudiants. Le porteur de valise me demande si je voulais diner, je lui réponds que non, je préfère me coucher car la journée fut éprouvante

Le lendemain, j'ouvre lentement les yeux au son du mon réveil. Je me sens de meilleures humeurs. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai passé une nuit vraiment reposante, je me lève du bon pied en sentant que la journée va être « intéressante ».

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, je m'habille léger car nous sommes toujours au printemps et que les beaux jours sont de mise en Californie, je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la sortie de l'hôtel, je demande au groom, si il y a breakfast afin que je puisse déjeuner tranquille. Il me répond par la positive et m'indique la direction à suivre.

Je suis installé à une table isolée dans le restaurant, devant moi sur le plateau, un café noir avec un seul sucre et un muffin. Je fais les mots croisés du journal, quand soudain j'entends un rire. Je me retourne sur ma chaise, je vois à une table éloignée de la mienne, un groupe de jeunes gens, il y a trois garçons, je pense qu'ils sont joueurs de base ball, vu leurs tenues, en face d'eux il y a une jeune fille, et je crois que c'est son rire que je viens d'entendre. Je ne la vois que de dos, elle a des cheveux mi-longs brun, elle porte juste un t-shirt et un jean.

Elle a dû sentir que je la fixais intensément, puisqu'elle se tourne vers moi à son tour, et ma pensée était la bonne, elle est aussi jolie que son rire est une douce musique à mes oreilles que je voudrais entendre tous les jours que dieu fait jusqu'à mon dernier.

Je me lève et prends mon plateau, que je dépose sur le chariot, avant de quitter le restaurant je regarde une dernière fois cette jeune fille, elle avait un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux, on aurait dit que l'on pouvait lire les pensées de l'autre, rien qu'en plongeant dans les yeux, même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

Cette fois, il faut que je me dépêche car je vais être en retard pour ma conférence, elle débute dans moins d'une heure,


End file.
